


The One Where Joey and Chandler Totally Had a Gay Experience

by Alex_is_On_Fire



Category: Friends, Friends (TV), Friends TV
Genre: Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Napping, Platonic Cuddling, RMS Titanic, Rachel Ships It, So Do I tbh, So Does Janice, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8558005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_is_On_Fire/pseuds/Alex_is_On_Fire
Summary: Janice wants to know about sexual experiences the Friends have ever had with each other. Rachel decides instead to remind everyone of a certain photo of Joey and Chandler. Cue story time!





	

“So.” Janice smirked. “There’s so much about you guys I don’t know!” He squealed. Joey grimaced as Chandler grinned at her. Joey couldn’t understand what he saw in her. She was so damn annoying!

“What do you wanna know, pumpkin?” He rubbed his nose against hers. Joey scrunched up his face, obviously displeased. Luckily for him, Chandler nor anyone else saw him.

“Have any of you ever had any sexual experiences with each other? Or at least gotten close?” Janice squealed again, and Joey wanted to cover his ears and cry. He held back, instead placing a fake smile on his face.

“There hasn’t been anything sexual that I know of.” Monica shrugged.

“Nope.” Ross agreed.

“I’ve kissed like… everyone here, except you Janice. But that’s the furthest it’s ever gotten. I’d so do Joey, though.” That got Joey’s attention. He drew his eyes away from Janice and Chandler and smirked at Phoebe, one eyebrow raised. She winked jokingly at him.

“Tell you what though, there’s been a few cute moments. Particularly between Joey and Chandler.” Rachel put forward. Joey’s head snapped towards her and he scowled, warningly. Rachel ignored him, an innocent smile still on her face.

“Oh, now this I wanna hear! What happened?” Janice shuffled forward on Chandler’s lap, whose real smile had been replaced with a fake smile, similar to Joey’s own.

“I walked into their apartment to get something Joey had borrowed back. He wasn’t in the living area so I walked into his bedroom and there he is, asleep on Chandler! Chandler wasn’t exactly complaining, he was soundly asleep with his arms around Joey. It was so cute. I took a photo, I think I have it somewhere!” Rachel jumped up, speed walking into her room and returning just seconds later.

“That was sickeningly fast. You don’t keep that picture on your bedside, do you?” Chandler said sarcastically. Rachel stuck her tongue out at him but didn’t answer the question. She handed Janice the picture as Chandler covered his face with his hands. Joey’s face had gone bright red, so he looked anywhere but his friends. And Janice.

“THIS PICTURE IS SOOOO CUTE! I have to know this story! Tell it!” Janice held the picture to her chest and poked Chandler repeatedly.

“Okay, okay.” Chandler gave in. “But I have to warn you, this story is totally as gay as it sounds.” Joey groaned.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Hey, man. Whatcha doing?” Chandler asked his roommate as he entered the apartment, throwing his jacket onto the back of his chair, watching as Joey rummaged through the storage unit.

“I’m trying to find a film to watch! I’ve watched most of these within the past few weeks and I broke Die Hard.” Joey moaned, turning around and sitting cross legged on the floor, facing Chandler.

“I think the girls have a few videos. Wanna go see what they have?” Chandler suggested. Joey nodded, jumping up and following Chandler out of the apartment and across the hall.

“Hey, what videos do you have?” Joey asked, walking quickly over to Rachel and shaking her by the shoulders. Rachel pushed his hands off of her, not speaking as she handed him a few tapes. Joey skimmed through them quickly. Quickly in a Joey sense of time, anyway.

“Titanic? Really?” Joey frowned.

“Yeah! It’s really good. You should watch that.” Rachel nodded. “Bye!” She ushered them both back to their own apartment, slamming the door in their faces. Joey and Chandler looked at each other and shrugged.

“I guess Titanic it is.” Chandler shrugged. The taller man put the video in the video player and sat down next to Joey on the sofa, beer in hand.

A few hours and the rest of the film later, with several empty beer bottles lay across the floor, two men sat crying on the sofa.

“He died, Chandler! He died!” Joey wept into Chandler’s shoulder, who placed an arm around his shoulders, not being all too far off tears himself.

“I know! She said she would never let go, but she did. HOW COULD SHE DO THAT?” He buried his face in Joey’s hair as he too cried at the sad film.

“There was definitely room for two on that door. I feel betrayed and I’m not even the one who died.” Joey hid his face in Chandler’s neck. “If I was Jack, you would make sure I got on the door, right?” Joey sat up quickly as the question crossed his mind.

“Yeah, of course! I couldn’t let you die, man. Then I’d have to get another roommate to help out with the rent and what if I ended up another Eddie. No, I’d definitely get you on that door.” Joey smiled and let Chandler pull his head back into its previous position on Chandler’s chest.

“Yay.” He pouted. Chandler ran a hand through the smaller man’s hair as the two let the tears keep falling.

“Hey, Joe?” Chandler nudged Joey a few minutes later. He frowned when he didn’t get a reply. “Joey?”

Chandler shook his roommate a bit, turning his head so that he could see his face. Noticing Joey was sleeping, Chandler awed and patted Joey’s head.

“Uh… This is way too uncomfortable for you to sleep the whole night here.” Chandler thought for a few seconds before an idea crossed his mind. He pulled a face, but shrugged, figuring it was the only option. He laced an arm under Joey’s knees, the other around his neck as he hauled the sleeping man up, carrying him (just) bridal style to his bedroom.

He all but threw Joey down onto his bed, almost crying out when he was pulled down by Joey’s hand, which was still clenched in a fist around some of Chandler’s shirt. Chandler sighed, sitting down against the headrest on Joey’s bed. He tapped his fingers for a while, waiting to see if Joey was going to let go of his shirt and roll over or something.

He didn’t.

Instead, a few minutes later, Joey rolled the other way, into Chandler. His head found Chandler’s stomach, his arm thrown across Chandler’s upper legs. His breathing evened out again, apparently having found the most comfortable place to sleep. Chandler glared at his roommate, realising if he moved now, he was going to end up waking Joey up.

Normally, Chandler wouldn’t have thought twice about waking Joey up. But Joey’s girlfriend had just broken up with him and they had both just cried at a film, so he wasn’t exactly feeling all that manly anyway.

So instead, he shuffled steadily down the bed and adjusted Joey until his head was against Chandler’s chest with his arm thrown across his stomach instead. Joey smiled slightly in his sleep, causing Chandler’s lips to twitch upwards. His cheek found Joey’s hair, his lips right near Joey’s forehead.

Chandler thought about it, pursing his lips before pulling them back. And then pursing them again. He muttered rude words to himself.

“He’s fucking asleep, it really doesn’t fucking matter.” He pressed his lips reeeeeeeally quickly to Joey’s forehead, pulling back reeeeeeeally quickly and putting his cheek further to the top of Joey’s head, falling asleep.  
If he hadn’t pulled back so quickly, maybe he’d have noticed Joey’s smile widen a little bit.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“So, that’s what happened.” Chandler finished. “It was awkward when we woke up and I’m going to neither confirm nor deny that the same thing has totally happened again since then.”

Joey sniggered, not feeling as embarrassed as his friends didn’t tease him. He stood up, flopping down next to Chandler on the sofa, grabbing the taller man’s arm and throwing it around his own shoulders.

“But honey, you loved it.” He leaned his face really closely to Chandler, tapping a finger to his own forehead before his face cracked into a smile.

Chandler tried to hold back his laugh, he really did, but he couldn’t as he shoved Joey’s face away, leaving his arm around Joey’s shoulders and the conversation continued. Janice may have been his girlfriend, but Joey was his best friend. Nobody can replace Joey.

**Author's Note:**

> I promise that I'm not on drugs, I am just generally weird enough to write this stuff.
> 
> Thank you so much everyone for the positive feedback! I wasn't even sure whether anyone still read Joey/Chandler anymore, but you guys are amazing. Thank you!
> 
> As always, feel free to criticise and recommend. Both are welcomed with open arms!
> 
> Also, I get that Chandler carrying Joey is unrealistic. I get that. But, give me some breathing room here people!


End file.
